


Let's Be Honest

by Summertime_Poet



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (their future), M/M, also:, and an epilogue featuring them growing old together, and me ranting about the resulting headcanon to the dear marsakat, basically their first meeting at tyler's (you know. when they talked about their future), everyone is happy, inspired by a totally unrelated tumblr post, josh can drum on anything, silly little bit of fluff, silly pick up lines, tyler has nice goals for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Tyler is bolder than he would like himself.Josh came to join a band and ends up making a friend and getting a boyfriend on the same evening.There's lots of awkwardness, molten ice cream, and fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/150634322423) tumblr post that caused me to send [marsakat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat) a bunch of silly headcanons for how their first meeting could have gone, all in caps. I regret none of those, nor this fanfic that I ended up writing as a result of our conversation. ^^ Thank you for believing in my writing, fren, it means the world! <3

The clock up on the wall behind them indicated that it was long past four in the morning, but neither of them was tired yet, nor were they done talking.

*

Josh had been looking forward to meeting up with Tyler ever since he had been – upon his own request – introduced to him after Tyler’s band’s concert the previous Saturday.

He had actually asked his sister Ashley on advice on whether or not a button-up shirt would be too formal for this meet-up.

“You’re not going on a date, Josh, so just calm down and go there wearing what you usually wear,” She had smiled.

“Well... I do kind of want to join his band though,” He had replied, giving her an inquiring look.

She had only grinned, taken a shirt out of his wardrobe, and left the room after pressing the shirt in his hand.

It had been a button-up shirt.

*

Tyler was still talking vividly as Josh glanced up from his spoonful of ice cream to turn halfway towards the man he was already more than willing to call a friend, catching the time on the clock out of the corner of his eye.

Tyler was about his age, and a complete musical genius. Josh had needed no further convincing in regards to that after the first time he had seen Tyler – _Twenty One Pilots_ , he corrected himself – live.

*

It had taken him ten shows altogether to scrape together his courage and follow his feeling telling him that he might be missing out on something very special were he to avoid Tyler any longer, and had a friend introduce them to each other.

He didn’t know that, upon having noticed the brown-haired boy in the front rows (nine times in the front row, actually, the first time he had still stood in the middle), Tyler had requested the very same friend who had recently admitted knowing the boy to introduce them to one another sometime soon after a show.

And now there they were.

Tyler, sitting on Josh’s right on a slightly crumpled thin blanket, gesturing whilst he was responding to Josh’s previous statement that the fans and their well-being had to be of utmost importance. Josh, on his left, sat on the floor only an arm’s length away from him, back pressed against the Josephs’ couch, just like Tyler, and ate ice cream with a spoon out of a neat little round plastic box.

*

At first, he thought he must have experienced some sort of microsleep – odd as that would have seemed given that their conversation topic had had his full attention – because, all of a sudden, Tyler’s gesturing had ceased and the other man was locking eyes with him, gaze dead serious. Only the light red blush that had spread over his nose could have given Josh a forewarning of what followed next – but he was already too captivated by Tyler’s so suddenly stern looking brown eyes.

Then, in a rush, Tyler uttered what seemed to have become an important topic on his mind over the course of the past couple of minutes... hours?

“Okay. So- I think you’re a fairly attractive and handsome guy, and I think I could still end up being head over heels in love with you in fifty years and prank our future fans together with you on whether or not we are actually together if we gave it a try now, but...” The stream of words was only shortly interrupted by Tyler taking a breath. “I need to know – ” And again, Josh swore he could clearly feel the seriousness Tyler wanted to convey in his gaze, still firmly fixed on Josh’s eyes.

“... are your drumming skills as good as you look?”

 

It took Josh’s mind a moment.

And then another.

He didn’t even notice his currently thankfully empty spoon falling on the floor.

 

He found himself staring back at Tyler – though probably more incredulous than earnest – unable to muster much more than the tiniest shake of his head.

This was not what he had expected. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t flattered beyond measures, but he could feel rationality coming through again, snubbing him. _“You want to be in his band?? Prove yourself!”_

For a moment, he was a bit lost at what to use to prove himself with – Tyler had not told him if he even had a drum set at home. And even if he _did_ , Josh would most definitely not prove his drumming skills on a real drum set just then, given that he had only seen that it was early in the morning when checking the time mere minutes ago.

Then, his eyes caught the glint of something on the floor next to him. He picked up the spoon again and slowly, the steadily growing faster, began drumming beats on the ice cream container, making up new drum patterns as he went along.

At one point, he was certain he heard Tyler take a silent sharp breath and murmur something under his breath, but Josh was now also using his free hand to drum on both the ice cream container jammed between his knees, and his legs – as well as the floor.

By the time he was sure he should stop – given that he hadn’t heard a single noise from Tyler in quite a while – he first dared looking directly at Tyler again. He wanted to ask him how he had liked his little improvised drumming, but not even a simple question such as an inquiring “And?” managed to leave his lips.

Tyler’s face was slightly red, and his hands were – apparently to keep him from gesturing too much – placed in his lap, fingers nervously entwined. He only blinked once when he noticed Josh’s gaze upon him, the silence stretching out between them.

Then, startling the both of them, he spoke up:

“You may now kiss me.”

And apparently Tyler wasn’t used to being quite so bold, or he had not thought this through as much as he would have liked, because the shocked expression he was wearing on his face must have matched his own, Josh thought.

He stared at Tyler – whose gaze quickly fell on his own hands as he, too, seemed to contemplate what to do next – as the cogwheels in his head started turning rather too damn quickly for his personal liking.

 

Then he leant over, waited for Tyler to lift his head hesitantly – and kissed him.

And as the awkwardness of the previous minutes seemed to melt away, he felt Tyler starting to kiss him back.

*

Minutes later, the container full of already semi-molten ice cream toppled over as Josh moved closer to kiss Tyler a bit more firmly. The ice cream was fully molten within seconds, and the two of them broke off the kiss to look at the mess now spreading over their pants and the front of their shirts.

“What a mess,” Tyler commented. Josh smiled as he noticed the light grin playing on his lips. He couldn’t agree more.

Still, it didn’t matter. It was the best night he had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

*

It took them about half an hour to get out of their sticky clothes and into two pairs of Tyler’s pajamas, thankful for it being Saturday and the possibility to still get some hours of sleep and first attempts at cuddling,

an entire date-filled year till Josh ultimately joined the band after changes in its lineup,

and another fifty years till Tyler grinned at Josh who returned his grin as the singer slapped his husband’s butt lightly, playfully and announced conspiratorially: “Let’s put on a show for them!” and they stepped out on the stage together.

*

And after a phenomenal show – even more so for two seventy-five-year-olds – they linked their hands together as they bowed to the roaring crowd as much as they could manage.

“We are Twenty One Pilots – ” Tyler started.

“ – and so are you!” Josh completed.

“And by the way – ” Tyler grinned mischievously, and further wrinkles and laughter lines couldn’t manage to make him look as old as he actually was as he let his gaze wander the crowd, then meet Josh’s.

“We’ve been married for over four decades by now!”

Josh, giving the crowd that was erupting into happy cheers a last look, managed to grab the mic from Tyler and smilingly add “Happily!” before Tyler was already snatching his free hand and pulled his husband off the stage.

Josh trailed him without hesitation, eyes bright as the first time he had laid his eyes upon his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (not The End coz they’ll still live long and happily ever after c; )
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! <3
> 
> Also posted on my [drabble blog](http://www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/150635528108/lets-be-honest) and my [dA](http://www.murderous-coffeebean.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-Be-Honest-635376661) later, as well. ^^


End file.
